


Making Choices

by TheLuckyAmerican



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyAmerican/pseuds/TheLuckyAmerican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is an A+ student, top of his class. And, he is 16 and going into college. On his first day, he meets school-skiping hipster Jean, and shady, dangerous, gang leader Levi. He falls in love with both but must make the choice between Levi and Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Walking into school with Armin, the first thing Eren sees is a boy dressed in all black, kicking some jock to the ground. "Oh no..." Armin says, watching the raven haired boy walk away, leaving the blonde on the ground. "Who's THAT?" Eren asks, immediately intrigued by the dark boy. "That on the ground is Erwin. The guy who put him there is Levi. You'll wanna stay away from him. C'mon lets go to Mrs. Hange's class. She teaches science!" Armin said, walking away. Eren gave one last glance at Levi, but he was gone.

"Morning class!" Mrs. Hange said with a little TOO much enthusiasm. "Today we will be..." Mrs. Hange drones on and on until the next class. "Well time to go! If I tired I could talk into the next YEAR!" Mrs. Hange laughs and Eren proceeded  to lunch with Armin. 

Armin and Eren decided to sit outside, it was sunny, but there was a breeze, and almost no humidity. Eren looked over to the far building. He saw a blonde boy, with darker colored hair on the back and lower sides of his head. He was smoking and wearing a black hipster hat. What surprised Eren was that he was staring  _right at him._  Armin noticed where Eren was looking and laughed. "That's Jean. He great, he's really funny and nice... Sometimes. The only bad thing about him is that he skips school, smokes, and is  _always_ hitting on people! You should go meet him! 

Eren sighed and began to walk over. Until Levi grabed his arm and dragged him in between the science building and the tech building, with his hand over Eren's mouth.


	2. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Levi. Oh no.

Levi whispered into Eren's ear "Don't struggle, I just want to talk." He slowly released Eren and Eren got a good look at Levi. He had jet black hair and one silver peircing in his left ear. He was incredibly pale, and he had dark circles under his eyes. His eyes themselves were a grayish blue and they bore holes into Eren's emerald ones. "What are you staring at brat?" Levi snapped, jerking Eren back to his senses. "Uhmm... I was looking at you." Eren admitted quickly. "Tch. I just wanted to tell you, I know a lot about you. I'm a lot like you I guess, I'm from a broken home, I was bullied, until i taugh em a lesson. With the right treatment you could have the potential to join my gang. Think about it. Oh yeah, don't hang around that Jean guy to long. He's a school-skiping weirdo. That and he smokes. See you later brat." Levi stated all of this rather quickly and then left. 

After Eren's meet with Levi he walked out of the alley to see Armin racing towards him. He turned to the side and saw that Jean was already gone. "Eren! Are you ok? I saw Levi grab you! What happened?" Armin was frantically looking Eren over like a worried mother. "I'm fine MOM." Eren said sarcastically. "Alright then. Oh man, Jean's gone. Oh well try again tomorrow!" The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Eren glanced once more backward. He swore he saw the glint of Levi's cold eyes, but he couldn't be sure.


	3. Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Jean, and in a very surprising way.

Eren woke up in the morning to Armin kicking a soccer ball at the wall. "Nnng... Armin what are you doing?" Eren asked, listening to the rhythm of the soccer ball meeting the wall. "Its a Saturday and I have nothing to do." Armin replied. Hmmm... "Hey Armin? What about the JEAN guy you were talking abou-" Eren was cut off my the sound of a rock hitting the dorm window. "What the..?" Armin walked over to the window and started to laugh. "Its only Jean!" Eren sighed and got out of bed. He ate the breakfast that Armin put out for him and got dressed in a black shirt and rather tight jeans.

(No pun intended. Jean, jeans... Get it? No? Ok.)

As Eren walked outside he saw Jean getting ready to throw another rock until he saw Eren walking towards him. In a split second, Jean pushed Eren against the dorm wall and got a little TOO close. "J-Jean stop!" Eren exclaimed grasping at Jeans shirt trying to get him off. Jean leaned in to whisper something in Eren's ear. "I just wanted to tell you... Stay away from Levi. He's bad news." Jean pulled back and yelled over his shoulder "Oh yeah, you look sexy in those jeans!" Eren, still pressed against the wall was taken aback by both things Jean had said. Two questions floated in his mind. What is so bad about Levi? And why does Jean think I look sexy in Armin's too small jeans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Are you guys liking this series? Leave a comment, I love to hear from you!


	4. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fight... This won't end well.
> 
>  
> 
> I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR PLOT HELP MEH

ARMIN'S DIARY

I don't like Levi. I mean yeah he's "cool" with the whole gang crap but he's scary. Ah God the thing is, Eren is obviously falling for him and I can't tell him, I want Eren to be happy... Help. Oh Jeez, something's wrong next door. Armin out.

MEANWHILE NEXT DOOR

Eren doesn't know how it happened, but somehow he was kidnapped by horseface. "Ughh..." Eren sits up rubbing his head. He tried to sit up but cries out when someone puts a foot on his chest and holds him down. Of course it's Jean. "Get off me horseface!" Eren struggles against the size 9 shoe holding him to the ground. All the sudden, the door seems to fly off its hinges and Levi bursts in, then punches Jean streight in the jaw. Jean stumbles backward into the wall and Levi kicks him in the side, Eren winces as he hears a few ribs crack. Eren turns to look behind Levi as a paniked Armin watches from the doorway. "Levi!" Armin screams and Levi turns around. "I said help Eren not KILL JEAN!" Armin looks pale as a ghost as Levi walks over to him and says "He fucking kidnapped him. You don't expect me to not care, do you?" Armin backs away as Levi grabs Eren's shirt collar and pulls him to his feet. Eren calls immediately to his knees and throws up on the floor. Levi gently picks him up and walks past Armin, downs the stairs, out the door, and to his dorm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhmmm... What will happen at Levi's dorm? I dunno... ; )


End file.
